CEP 2 Fixes
This page is here so that we can track outstanding issues in CEP 2 which still need to be addressed. General - Tilesets Tilesets needing fixes: CODI Sigil tiles in CEP City Exterior have serious walkmesh issues - worth looking at the more recent versions out there. Proleric (talk) 08:17, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Clothing & Armour Clothing needing fixes: Most of the robes for the jousting phenotype are unusable (z way too low). Quickest fix would be to regenerate them all (from normal mounted) then correct by exception. Low priority. Proleric (talk) 22:38, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Dynamic skeletons have robe models 003-006 and 110-187, but the rest are missing. Low priority. Proleric (talk) 22:38, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Many CEP armour parts are missing for Phenotype 14 (Brown Pony) and consequently for other Pony phenotypes which inherit from it. The same may be true for the old CEP horses. I suspect the way to fix this is to change phenotype.2da, so that all phenotypes inherit from normal. This should allow us to throw away all the armour parts for CEP horses, without breaking compatibility, except the robes, which need to be duplicated explicitly for each phenotype. Low priority. Proleric (talk) 15:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Robes 122 to 127 seem to be missing (or their entries should be deleted from the parts_robe.2da). Neck 123 (satchel over shoulder) has broken infinitelly stretching shadows. ~~Signed by Gruftlord, July 4th, 2014~~ Placeables Placeables needing fixes: - Most NWN2 model imports have wrong lighting setttings (diffuse and ambient), causing them to appear too dark. - - I've run all of the nw2* models from cep2_core0.hak through CleanModels 3.5 to fix errors it may find and to reset all lighting settings to standard white (1 1 1) for diffuse and ambient.nwn@amethyst-dragon.com (talk) 08:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) - "Some of the NWN2 models have gaps or parts missing or in the wrong place. The easiest way to fix those is to convert them from NWN2 again. If you need help with the houses I can convert those models from NWN2. Most of the Mulsantir houses have missing parts. Housermb4 has parts of the roof missing. Housermb11 has double meshes. TheGeorge also used the wrong textures. He always used the tintable ones which lack all colour, but people have used them the way they are, so fixing that may break modules which depend on those houses lacking all colour." - Zwerkules - - I'm putting the models I ran through CleanModels on hold, so that they can be replaced by fresh conversions should they appear.nwn@amethyst-dragon.com (talk) 08:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC) - Several of the alphabet templates (Penants & Signs > Other Signs) refer to the wrong appearance, for example lower case t refers to upper case T. Proleric (talk) 08:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) -'Missing Textures:' STRUCTURES: Castle Never seemed to be missing textures for parts of it's roof. -'''Assorted Errors: '''Temple: Private Shrine seems to have the wrong texture associated with the curtain parts (they're stony, seems... wrong). -JediMindTrix 8/6/15 --- (Fixes have been send to TAD. - Zarathustra217) Items - The copied helmet with a different AC type is broken. Never worked, it has only one type of model and cannot be change. - The copied shields with different AC types are broken as well. They doesn't grant their original base AC value anymore. Most of the model combination (they are three part based) shows empty model or a bag. When equipped they appear way too low and outside of the body when compared to original. A copied tower shield has bugged size restriction, medium/large characters are not able to use it while small/tiny are - this should be reversed. - The copied cloaks with different AC types shows only one cloak model which is colorless and cannot be colored (comfirmation needed) - amulets has many duplicate appearances Creatures *c_bleice has broken shadows (Gruftlord) more info here: http://forum.bioware.com/topic/246962-community-patch-discussion-and-development-thread/?p=20141145 (Gruftlord) 03/13/16 giant slugs with huge selection boxes/glows? - reported by Bluebomber4ever -----> caused by the point of origin being waaaaaaay off for the model. - solution given by Pstemarie Category: CEP2